Cops: Fox Murderer
by Firefighter16
Summary: Judy Hopps, a big city cop who is just starting out and a few months in has already won her bosses respect. Now she handles a new case and the danger is more real than ever. Can she handle it? Or will she become the victim? Rated M for extremely graphic scenes of gore and intense violence.
1. Chapter 1: New Case

Zootopia Police Department Dashcam 5670

Officer's Delgado, and Wolfard.

The sirens blasted as they gave chase after a pickup truck in downtown Zootopia.

"Z340 requesting backup for a vehicle pursuit approaching the Tunnel into the rainforest district."

"Roger that, dispatching units Z240 and Z455."

"We're going into the tunnel!"

"Watch that car, watch it!"

The police cruiser zoomed around a green sedan giving hot pursuit after a red pickup truck through the tunnel.

"Z340 divert the subject toward Downpour road, officer Hopps has a spike strip out."

The police car moved along the trucks left side to prevent him from turning.

The truck swerved to go around him and was pitted onto the sidewalk and got stuck as the police car closed in.

Then another police car pulled up from down downpour.

Officer Hopps jumped out with her gun drawn.

Delgado stepped out pistol drawn and Wolfard emerged with the vehicles shotgun.

"Driver step out of the vehicle!" Delgado yelled weapon aimed at the truck.

The driver behind the wheel had his paws up.

He reached out the window and opened the truck door.

Suspect was a Jaguar who had a bench warrant.

He kept his paws and stepped away from the vehicle.

"I got him" Hopps said making her way over to Wolfard with her weapon aimed at the threat.

Wolfard handed her his cuffs and with one paw still on her weapon she carried the cuffs over her shoulder still taking aim at the jaguar.

"Turn around face away from me paws in the small of her back palms facing out" Hopps said sternly.

Wolfard moved from cover to back Hopps up.

Hopps holstered her weapon and approached the subject.

"On your knee's" She said.

The jaguar got to his knee's as Hopps placed the cuffs on his wrists.

With that she backed away as Delgado and Wolfard came up and grabbed him.

"Why'd you run?" Delgado asked inquisitively.

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present" the jaguar said.

Wolfard started to search him.

Hopps got on her radio.

"Desk this is Z240 we're code 4 on the pursuit, suspect in custody."

"Roger that, Z240 report back to the station, chief wants a word with you".

Hopps rolled her eye's.

"Sucks bein the chiefs favorite huh." Said Delgado.

"You're telling me" Hopps replied.

She got back in her cruiser.

With her partner still in the Academy she was working alone.

It wasn't recommended with someone her size but she did it anyway because she liked being alone from time to time.

She pulled into the station parking lot and backed the cruiser into it's spot.

She jumped out and walked up to the steps and up to the front door.

The automatic sliding door opened and there was Clauhauser manning the radio as usual, he was snacking on a doughnut as well, she loved Clauhauser but he made the cops are fat and eat doughnuts stereotype seem factual.

"Hey Hopps, nice arrest over in the Rainforest District."

"Thanks Clauhauser" Hopps replied as she waved to him.

Hopps climbed the steps up to the 4th floor.

"Hopps, nice arrest" a Captain stated.

"Thank you sir" she replied with all respect in the world.

She reached Chief Bogo's office.

She knocked.

"Enter" came the deep voice on the other side of the door.

She opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Hopps, your 10 minutes early" Bogo said to him.

"Never was given a time limit chief" she replied.

"I guess you can handle this on your own, everyone else dropped this case. It seems right up your alley" Bogo said while handing her a folder.

"A case chief?" Hopps said.

"Judy, i'm looking for promotable officers, the city is looking to replace a few detectives. If you can get this case I will recommend you for one of these spots." Bogo said.

Judy opened the folder and saw what it read.

Murder Investigation.

"The case has passed through 4 people, i'm entrusting you too it."

Hopps read the case the pictures were disturbing. A chain of killings, the case included the original victim. A Fox in her mid 40's had her insides cut out and displayed hanging from the ceiling, as was the body. On top of that, two investigators on the case went missing. Detective Jimmy Galore, and Francisco Summers.

"Chief? Are these the open detective positions?"

He removed his glasses and looked at her. "Yes" he finally replied.

Judy's stomach tied itself in a knot, she knew this was going to be a dangerous case. She'd need help.

"Chief? May I make a request?" Hopps asked.

Bogo looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friend

Nick ran and jumped off the ice block in the Tundratown simulator.

"Look, i'm busy. You can't find someone else?" Nick asked.

"I could, but they wouldn't be you" Judy replied while running next to him off the course.

"Of course, you need me" Nick said jokingly.

"In a way yes" Judy replied to him.

"you miss me don't you carrots."

"Do not" Judy argued.

"Do to" Nick replied while jumping onto the Rainforest simulator and climbing bar to bar.

Judy laughed. "Okay, maybe a little.

Nick stopped at the end.

"Wilde, get back on the course"

"Roger that drill sarge" Nick yelled and kept running.

"Thought you were gonna get away with that sly fox?"

"Kinda, your pretty important carrots" Nick replied sarcastically.

"May wanna close your mouth on this one" Judy said as Nick jumped into the Sahara square simulator and began to crawl.

Judy waited for Nick at the end.

Nick finished and brushed the sand off him.

"12:06, better bring that time down Wilde"

"I can't have a slow partner Nick come on" Judy said sarcastically.

Nick smiled sarcastically.

"Carrots... You may not have noticed."

"Noticed what?" Judy replied.

Nick pulled a pistol from out behind him.

Judy checked her holster to discover it was hers.

"Clever fox" she said sarcastically as she took the weapon back.

Nick chuckled and walked off.

"So will you help?" Judy asked.

"Let's see the case file carrots, I can't work blind".

Judy pulled the case file from her back pack.

"Murder Investigation?" Nick asked.

They sat at a nearby picnic table.

Nick opened the file and stopped on the picture of the dead vixen.

Nick looked up.

"Carrots?"

"Something wrong Nick?"

He took one more glance down and back at her. "I know her."

Judy looked at him strangely. "You know this Vixen?"

"Not only that but I recognize this pattern, I remember hearing it on the radio when I was a kid, the cops found a scene exactly the same."

Judy looked at it.

"Judy, you have to throw this case back, i'm telling you, the same incident, the officer in charge of the case was found dead in an alley with his head cut off"

Judy was shocked.

"I can't do that Nick. If what you say is true. Then we must put an end to it before more innocents die".

Judy left the academy with this fresh in her mind.

She felt like she was being watched.

"It's just your imagination Judy, control yourself" she said to herself.

She got in her cruiser and locked the door.

She looked to her right and saw an envelope she didn't see there before.

She looked at it it had her name and address on the envelope.

"Why is my mail here?"

She opened the envelope and read the words that made her freeze with fear.

 **I'M COMING FOR YOU JUDY HOPPS!**

Judy dropped the envelope and felt her chest begin to pound.

He was good, whoever this perp was, was good, turned the hunter's into the hunted.

She took deep breaths to calm down.

Then looked up.

"Let the game begin perp."


	3. Chapter 3: No One Stands Alone

Nick sat on his bunk worried out of his mind for Judy.

'You got yourself into a huge mess Judy' Nick thought.

Nick grabbed his uniform and threw it on.

He walked outside and looked around to see Judy's patrol car still parked outside the gate seemingly not even bothered.

He walked out across the grass and out the gate to inspect the car.

He looked in the car to see Judy in the drivers seat disturbed.

He went around to the passenger's side and noticed the tree line move.

He eye'd it and knocked on her window.

Judy took aim with her weapon. She lowered it when she realized who it was and unlocked the door.

He got in.

"You good?" Nick asked.

Judy handed him the letter.

He read it.

"I'm here Judy, no officer left behind" Nick said.

Judy looked at him.

"Where do we begin carrots?"

Her fearful face turned into a smile.

"We find out who this guy is."

She put the car in reverse and drove off.

They were being watched as a black minivan pulled off to follow the cruiser.

It was quiet as Judy drove.

She reached onto her belt and pulled a pistol magazine out of her pouch.

"Here, you'll probably need this" she handed it to him.

Nick didn't carry much yet, all he had were handcuffs, and Asp, a radio pouch and a pistol.

He didn't have any non leathal weapons like OC Spray or a taser.

Judy carried a taser cause she hated the OC, she had to get sprayed with it and she did not enjoy it.

The black minivan was still following and followed until they arrived at the station.

The van parked, across the street from them.

Nick noticed the van as he went around the front of the parked patrol car.

He walked up next to Judy.

"Black van 6 o clock, don't look, has been following us since we left the academy" Nick said.

Judy resisted the temptation to turn and look, instead they came up with a plan.

"You go around to the back door from inside and flank them, i'll draw his attention by starting a conversation with someone over there" Judy said.

"I like it, i'll see ya in a little bit"

Nick ran into the building.

Judy walked up to Delgado who was outside with his coffee.

"Hey, how are ya Delgado?" Judy asked.

"Hopp's, great arrest this morning by the way" he replied.

"Thanks Del. Hey can I ask you a favor?" Judy asked.

"Go for it Hopps" Delgado replied.

"The black van that's behind me has been following me since I left the academy, I have a feeling it's connected to my case, keep an eye out for Nick who's flanking from the back door."

Delgado and Wolfard looked at each other.

"I'll get into position" Wolfard said walking toward the area behind the van.

"I'll watch for Wilde" Delgado said trying to keep his cover by looking like he just told a joke.

Wolfard spotted Nick and nodded at him, Nick nodded back and Delgado alert Judy as the two started their approach.

The van didn't move until Nick was infront of him he hit the break but the door opened and Wolfard shoved a weapon in the driver's face.

"Whoa officer what's the issue?"

"Get out of the van bunny rabbit."

A bunny with tan colored fur stepped with his paws up.

"Sir? Why were you following me?" Judy spoke sternly.

The Bunny looked at Judy almost dumbfounded.

"Following you? I wasn't. I'm a tourist from Bunny Burrow officer" The Rabbit spoke up.

"Know Stu Hopps?" Judy asked.

"Who's that?"

"Yeah, your lieing Fluff, because that's my father, and everyone knows Stu Hopps in Bunny Burrow." Judy stated.

"I'm gonna to to see your ID?" Judy said before the rabbit took off.

Immediately Judy gave chase and so did the rest of them.

"Dispatch! I am in a foot pursuit headed southbound on City hall Avenue away from the police station!"

"Roger that Z240 units enroute".

Within minutes there were sirens everywhere.

"STOP!" Judy yelled.

The rabbit turned into an alley where he turned.

Judy halted when she saw a gun and dove behind a dumpster as shots rang out.

"Officer Hopps to dispatch shots fired, subject armed and dangerous."

Judy pulled her weapon and cleared the corner.

She took a step out into the open weapon drawn and saw nothing.

"Dammit" Judy said holstering her weapon.

She grabbed her radio as Delgado ran up gun drawn.

"Dispatch, he's gone, returning to the station to put out a BOLO."


	4. Chapter 4: Serial Killer

Judy sat at her desk and opened the case.

Then she remembered.

"Nick" Judy said.

"Yeah carrots?" Nick replied.

"When was that case?"

Nick thought.

"There were 2 seperate cases, first one was in 2001, then another in 2010" Nick replied.

"Time to visit the case lock up" Judy said.

She jumped up and ran out to the elevator.

Nick jumped up and followed.

Judy stepped into the elevator.

She hit the button to the basement as Nick stepped in.

The door closed and Nick turned to her.

"If this is where I think it is, this is a really bad guy, 3 cops we're found dead because of this guy"

"Three?" Judy replied, she knew she was dealing with an experienced criminal.

The elevator dinged and the door opened into a dingy basement where the case lockup was.

She looked to her right as the lights came on. Down here was the records and investigations side of things. The autopsy, as well as forensics lab and records was down here.

Judy turned toward the only lite room at the end of the hall.

They reached the door and entered.

A sloth noticed them and walked at a sloths pace over to the desk.

"What's the... case... number?" spoke the sloth.

"I have no clue, but does this look familiar" Judy showed him a picture of the crime scene with the dead Vixen and her insides dangled from the ceiling.

The sloth looked closely and his look of question turned into that of shock and his jaw dropped at their pace.

"He's back" the sloth said.

Judy and Nick looked at each other.

The sloth got up and went back to retrieve the files.

Judy got scared. Nothing had ever scared her this much in her life.

Nick had the same look of terror on his face.

The sloth came back but spoke in a way she never heard a sloth speak before.

"Nail this son of a bitch to the wall" the sloth said quickly.

He pushed both files forward.

Judy retrieved them.

She quickly exited the room and back to her cubicle.

She layed out both cases.

She opened them.

She pushed away and gasped holding her paws over her mouth.

The cases had a picture of the officers who were killed.

The first case had the officer sprawled out in a supermarket with his throat slit and his weapon, tools, and badge were gone.

He was a middle aged Tiger who identified as Xavier Stripe from Happytown, he was the lead detective in charge of the case.

Second case.

Two cops where killed and dismembered before being stuffed into the trunk of their cruiser which was found in an alley in Tundratown with blood all over the place in the snow. 3 badges lie in the snow infront of the trunk with a message in blood on the back window.

 **NO COP IS SAFE!**

"Holy shit" Judy finally mentioned as she looked through the files. She found the original pictures. Of two scenes with dead naked Vixens with their insides also cut out and displayed from the ceiling.

She grabbed the new picture and placed it next to the other two.

They were the exact same.

"Nick... This isn't just a murder case anymore" Judy said in pure shock.

"You're telling me" Nick replied

Judy got up and grabbed the 3 cases and ran to the chiefs office.

She barged in.

"Chief!?"

Bogo jumped.

"Hopps, knock next time."

"I'm sorry chief" she said approaching his desk.

Nick ran up behind her.

Judy laid all 3 cases infront of Bogo and opened them up.

Bogo looked through them all and realized the same thing, Judy and Nick did.

"Hopps, i'm placing you on witness protection" Bogo said sternly.

"Witness protection chief?" Judy replied confused.

"Hopps, if this mad man has something against cops, especially the ones investigating his cases, then I need to do everything in my power to protect you" Bogo replied starring straight into her eye's.

"Wilde?" Bogo said looking at Nick.

"Yes sir?" Nick replied.

"You understand basic law enforcement?" Bogo replied.

"I do boss" Nick replied nodding his head.

"Then i'm issuing you a temporary badge effective for as long as it takes to put this disgusting vile thing away, and Wilde, you are not to leave her side once" Bogo said.

"Hopps, find our two detectives. Lord knows what's happened to them by now." Bogo said.

Judy looked at him.

"Will do chief."


	5. Chapter 5: New Clues

Judy hopped in her patrol car to start her search.

Nick wore his temporary badge and enjoyed his new gear he received for this task.

"So, where do we start?" Nick asked.

"This note they left before they left said they were heading to a place called Gregory's for lunch. I think we'll start there."

"Gregory's? That's in a bad part of town" Nick replied.

"You know it?" Judy replied.

"Yeah, it's the best restaurant in Happytown" Nick replied back.

Judy put her head on the steering wheel.

"Why'd it have to be Happytown?" Judy replied.

"Relax carrots, it's only gangland" he replied.

"Ha ha ha gangland"

She put the car in drive and drove out of the police station parking lot towards Happytown.

As she drove the sun began to go down.

"Better be careful carrots, Happytown's not a great place to be at night."

She drove for 30 minutes and dusk had set as they passed the road sign welcoming them to Happytown.

She saw predators everywhere in Happytown all wearing the same thing just looking at them.

"Bloods" Nick said. "They own this town".

"Unfortunately" Judy said.

She got looks from everywhere but was impressed when the streets literally cleared except for innocent people.

But then she saw someone disappear into an alley.

"He looks suspicious" Judy said as she turned the patrol car in and turned her lights on.

He stopped and turned to put his paws up.

Judy stepped out along with Nick and walked up to the hooded Wolf who slowly stuck his hand into his pocket.

"Sir get your hand out of your pocket!" Judy yelled.

Then Judy saw the golden badge of the ZPD.

She relaxed.

"Have you seen two detectives?" Judy asked.

"Nope" the wolf said and turned to walk away.

Judy looked at his back.

She saw blood on the back of his jacket.

"Wait a minute. Let me see that badge" But as soon as she said that the wolf took off.

Judy gave chase.

"Hopps! Stop!" Nick yelled.

She stopped.

"Judy this isn't downtown. Alot of people have badges like that that they either stole off a... cop" Nick stood up and they both gave chase.

Nick drew his weapon immediately where as Judy drew her taser.

"Officer Hopps to dispatch! Foot pursuit headed south through the alley way on Franz Street in Happytown! Requesting backup!"

"Roger that, dispatching all units to Franz street and Gilmour for a fleeing subject, officer in pursuit, respond code 3."

Judy and Nick turned the corner and saw him duck into a building.

Judy holstered her taser and drew her pistol.

Nick grabbed the door opened it and Judy entered clearing the corner.

Nick entered after her.

They both activated their weapon mounted flashlights.

"Clear right" Nick whispered.

"Clearing the left" Judy whispered.

She turned a corner into a hallway with offices on the left side.

Nick took up a position on the opposite side of the hall.

They heard sirens now all around the building.

A door opened at the end of the hallway.

"ZPD let me see your hands!" Nick yelled.

The wolf saw them and booked it back out through the door.

Judy and Nick pushed up straight to the door.

Nick pushed the door open and the two went in simultaneously.

Judy jumped back when a knife was swung at her.

Nick grabbed the wolfs wrist and kicked him above the knee on the side of his thigh and twisted his wrist.

He dropped the knife and Nick took him down and dragged him to him.

Nick crouched down with both knee's on his back.

Judy slapped the cuffs on.

Judy grabbed her hand mic and keyed it.

"Dispatch, we're code 4 on Gilmour in the Denhat Quick Stop."

"Roger that Hopps, chief wants an update on your search."

Judy spoke through the mic.

"Still searching."

"Roger, chief also wants you out of Happytown for the night. No law enforcement patrols there at night."

"Roger dispatch. We'll be clearing the scene eventually."

Judy helped Nick pick up the subject.

"Why'd you run..." Judy pulled his wallet out to check his ID "Keith."

Keith exhaled.

"I can't go back man, I got the badge from a Jaguar named Larry, don't send me back to prison please!" The wolf cried out in pain.

"You're not helping yourself by attacking police officers you know" Judy said while escorting him.

"I can tell you where he is just don't take me back" the wolf said as the tears flowed.

Judy thought for a minute.

She started working at the cuffs removing them while surrounded by cops.

Her radio opened. "Officer Hopps this is dispatch"

Judy keyed her mic.

"Go ahead".

"The badge number comes back as belonging to one of your missing officers."

"Alright Keith, you take me to the person you got this badge from and i'll guarantee your freedom but you will change and i'm gonna keep in contact with your parole officer."

"Alright" Keith said.

Nick brought the patrol car around.

Judy opened the back door.

"Get in" Judy said sternly.

Keith got in and sat silently.

Judy got into the passengers seat as Nick drove away and turned the lights off.

"Alright Keith, we're headed downtown for the night" Judy said.

"What, you said..." Keith started.

"And I will Keith but orders are orders, just think about it, you'll have a warm place to sleep tonight."

Keith sat back in his seat.

"Relax Keith we'll have you out tomorrow morning" Nick stated.

"Then we find our missing officers" Judy stated.


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration

Judy walked out of the locker room in her civilian clothes and her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going Hopps?"

Judy turned around to see Bogo leaving work as well in his civilian clothes.

"I'm headed home chief" Judy replied.

"With a threat against your life are you insane?"

"Nick's coming with me chief" Judy replied.

Nick walked up behind her in civilians and a gun and badge attached to his belt.

Bogo nodded.

"Stay with her Fox" Bogo stated sternly.

Bogo walked out.

"So how you getting home Carrots?"

"Subway" Judy said.

"No you're not" Nick said.

"You use the subway everyday. Our killer would definitely be there. We need to be unpredictable." Nick said sternly.

Judy nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Judy said.

"Cause your not used to the city. Bunny Burrow doesn't have crime like it does here."

"Walk?" Judy asked.

"Nah, he could be outside waiting for us to leave."

"How about we leave through the back door then hail a cab behind the station and then I head home from there."

"I guess" Nick replied.

Judy walked toward the back door.

Nick pushed her back and took the lead.

"Nick I can fend for myself".

"Carrots I know but it's on me if something happens to you" Nick replied.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me Nick, you need to relax" Judy stated in a smart ass context.

"It's just evil when you do that" Nick said with a smile.

"You're just gonna have to come with me Wilde, and i'm meeting Clawhauser for drinks at the bar" Judy said making Nick cringe.

"Why must you put yourself in danger?"

"I can't stop living my life because some maniac's on the loose."

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched from the 2nd floor balcony by a silhouette in the shape of a Rabbit.

"Hmm. Maybe I can't get you. But your little friend could be a good catch" the rabbit said.

He retreated back through the vent he came through.

"Nick you need to stop worrying, what are the chances he'll find me in a city full of millions of rabbits that look just like me?"

"And when you get killed by this vile animal?"

Judy looked at him and her ears fell back.

"Nick."

"No carrots, got it. You're so badass that you don't need me you got it"

"Nick, don't be like that. I'm sorry."

Nick walked away.

"Bingo."

The vent behind her opened as she put her head down.

Within moments a cloth went over her mouth and she was dragged back.

She began to kick and tried to scream but the cloth muffled her attempts to scream.

She was dragged into the vent and through the vent with the cloth over mouth, she kicked and she fought but her kidnapper was just too powerful.

Her first instinct upon exit into the alley next to the station was to kick off the wall.

The captor threw her off the dumpster and jumped down and dragged her behind it.

"I'm gonna leave you cut into tiny pieces and leave you back here."

Judy kicked him and he pulled a pistol out.

"Okay, okay. You win" Judy said putting her paws up.

"I know I do. but first i'm gonna enjoy you before I kill you" her kidnapper said.

Judy's eyes widened.

'He doesn't mean...' Judy thought.

"Oh shit, hey. Is that really necessary?" Judy replied.

"You might as well enjoy it, it's gonna be the last thing you ever do."

He grabbed her and turned her around shoving her against the wall.

He grabbed her wrists and duct taped them together behind her back.

He shoved her onto her knees and pushed her onto her stomach.

Judy tried to fight but her duct taped paws made it pretty difficult then he duct taped her feet together and tried to duct tape her mouth shut until she bit him.

"Ah! Bitch!" he flipped her over and punched her in the side of the head.

Judy kicked him off of her.

"Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her captor got up with the gun at her feet.

He lunged for it.

Judy kicked the gun under his feet and then proceeded to kick him in the face.

"ZPD stop!"

Her captor got up and booked it grabbing his gun and fleeing.

Fangmeyer saw him flee and gave chase.

Francine came around the corner with her weapon drawn.

"Hopps?" she said.

"Yeah?" Judy said as she spit the blood from her mouth.

"Oh god" Francine said in shock.

"What did he do to you?" Francine asked cutting the duct tape with her knife.

Judy got up and hugged Francine.

"He tried to rape me" she said with a broken voice before the tears started to fall.

Francine hugged her.

"Did he actually do it?"

"No, he was in his preparation before I bit him and he punched me before I kicked him away."

Francine picked up her radio and spoke clearly into it.

"Dispatch, this is officer Francine, we picked up officer Hopps, she was just sexually assaulted."

"Roger, where at?"

"Behind the station i'm bringing her back in."

Just then Nick came out the back door with his weapon drawn.

"Nick!" Judy screamed running toward him.

She collided with him and started balling.

"Carrots what happened?" he looked up at Francine who had a hurt face.

Judy looked up revealing her bruise.

"Holy shit what in gods name happened?"

"You were right Nick, I shouldn't have been so stupid" she said.

Nick now down at her level looked into her eyes.

The tears rolled down her cheeks before Nick realized what happened to her.

He pulled her into a loving embrace.

Now she felt safe.

She was used to being the person in charge but in this sense she had no control, she was powerless to this males will.

Then she realized who this male was.

"Nick!"

"Yeah carrots?"

"I know who it was" Judy started.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Remember that rabbit that escaped our custody earlier?"

"It was him?"

"Yup, Nick. I think we have a suspect."

"Judy you just got assaulted forget about the case for tonight" Nick said.

Judy looked at him.

"Okay Nick" I'll do what you say.

Nick got up handed her, her duffel bag and led her to a street where cabs ran.

He hailed one.

The taxi stopped.

They got into the cab.

"Armedilio Apartments building 567?" Judy said.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

"I'm good, I just got assaulted" Judy replied.

"Sir? Care to explain?"

Nick showed him his badge.

"I'm with the law man, I didn't do this" Nick replied.

"Ma'am, as a way of saying sorry this ride's on the house."

"Thank you sir" Judy replied with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Home

Judy opened her door too her apartment.

Nick entered.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Judy asked.

"I'm good carrots"

"Alright well i'm gonna go to bed. You can sleep on the couch if you like." Judy said.

"Thanks carrots but I don't think i'll be getting much sleep." Nick replied causing Judy's ears to droop behind her head.

"Why not? I'll lock the door and put the chain on it, that way if anyone wants to get in we'll know." Judy replied smartly.

"What if they have a pair of bolt cutters? Remember carrots, this guy's a professional, I mean he broke into ZPD completely undetected" Nick replied.

"True, what are they teaching you? You got smarter than me somehow" Judy replied with a smirk.

"Aw, I knew you loved me" Nick replied.

Judy blushed.

Nick's grin disappeared.

"Why'd you have to take that so literally?" Nick said.

"Shut up" Judy replied.

"Shut up" Nick mocked.

"Real mature dumb fox" Judy said.

Nick chuckled and sat down on the couch placing his weapon next to him on the table.

Meanwhile in a Zootopian basement.

"Please don't kill me" the Vixen said while on her knee's naked and bound to a pole.

Her tears filled her eye's as the rabbit infront of her had already violated her.

"You better prey, cause if Officer Hopps don't come to me. I'll kill you and string you and your insides all over this basement."

The vixen cried her eye's out at the male rabbit which infuriated him.

"Stop crying" he said.

"I can't" she said.

The rabbit backhanded her causing her to yip in pain.

"Pathetic" the rabbit stated.

Meanwhile at the station.

"Dispatch, we have a subject fleeing from the store, armed robbery in progress."

Officer Pennington reached for the radio.

"Copy that, i'm dispatching units, Z280, Z230 dispatch to an armed robbery in progress at the Jackson n Good Convenience store, Hope Street and Grinder in Savannah Central."

Officer Swinton walked up to the desk.

"Officer Swinton, it's good to see you here, I thought you were at the Prison" Pennington stated.

"I was, I just got this package I was told to bring it here" Swinton replied.

"Alright bring it up up to Captain Brie" Pennington stated.

Swinton left and brought the box up to her office.

"Good evening Swinton"

"Evening Sergeant Mabel" Swinton replied to Mabel.

She reached the Lieutenants door and knocked.

"Enter" the mouse said.

Swinton entered closing the door behind her.

"Who's the package addressed to?"

Swinton looked at the box.

"Officer Hopps" Swinton stated.

Brie was nervous about this.

"Hopp's life is under threat let me see it."

Swinton gave her the box.

Brie cut the seal.

She carefully opened the box until it was all the way open.

There was a cooler in the box.

"I don't like this" Swinton said.

Officer Brie opened the cooler.

She gasped.

Swinton looked into the cooler and turned away to throw up in the trash can.

Brie looked at the bloody heart in the cooler.

"Swinton... Call Bogo. Now"

The pig finished throwing up and went over to Brie's phone and called chief Bogo.

Brie took the phone.

"Hello?" The sleeping Buffalo said.

"Chief? It's Captain Brie. We got a situation here."

Meanwhile back in Judy's apartment.

It was 1 o clock in the morning.

Nick awoke suddenly for some reason.

He felt parched so got up grabbing his weapon.

He drank some water from Judy's faucet.

He went back and sat down on the couch and looked at the door.

It was secure.

He looked over at the bed to see Judy sound asleep.

His phone began to buzz.

It wasn't a recognized phone number.

Nick answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

Nick sat up.

"Who is this?" Nick asked.

The voice was shrouded and deep.

"You know very well who I am dumbass now don't play fuck fuck games with me."

Nick went into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Nick replied.

"Your little friend Wilde, cause if not i'll kill this Vixen next and string her up like all the others."

"How can I be sure you have someone?" Nick replied with his criminal side returning.

"You can't but what if I do? Could you live with another victim?"

"I wanna speak to her."

The mic went silent.

"Okay bitch, speak to Officer Wilde"

"Hello?" the female voice came over the mic.

"Hey, i'm officer Wilde with the ZPD, are you okay?"

"No!"

"Okay, we'll get you outta there"

"Okay. Please, get me out of here" she said with tears in her eye's.

The voice returned.

"Now you know I have a victim, do we have a deal?"

Nick sighed.

"I'll talk to my partner" Nick said.

"Alright, you got 10 minutes, then i'm calling you back."

The line disconnected.

Nick ran over to Judy and shook her.

"Judy wake up."

Judy rolled over.

"What Nick? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"I'm sorry carrots but this is important."

She sensed the urgency in his voice.

"We got 10 minutes, or another Vixen's going to die. He called me on my phone, he's got a vixen there and he wants you for her life."

Judy didn't think twice.

"Lets go then."


	8. Chapter 8: Terror

Judy finished putting her clothes on and they were headed down to the station now.

Judy sat on the empty subway car pretty much half asleep.

Nick was next to her watching her struggle to stay awake.

"The struggle is real huh?" Nick asked.

"How do you do it Nick?" Judy replied.

"I can stay awake for as long as I need to." Nick replied.

Judy looked forward.

"Arriving at City Hall, Thank you for riding with us"

The doors opened as the two exited the subway car.

A transit cop saw them and flagged em down.

"Hey, Officer Hopps right?" the Wolf stated.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Judy replied.

"Everything, Chief Bogo needs you in the station. Now." The wolf replied.

"That can't be good" Nick said.

"No, definitely not" Judy replied.

They took off in a run.

They exited the subway into city hall.

From there they ran straight through the plaza to the police station.

Upon running in the door Bogo was waiting there at the desk for them.

"Chief!?" Judy yelled.

"Hopps! We got a situation." Bogo replied.

"What is it chief?"

"We received a very disturbing package addressed to you."

"Uh oh, what was it?" Judy replied worried.

"It was a heart, like a heart that beats in your chest."

Nick felt like he was about to hurl.

Judy looked back at the chief.

"Well we currently have something going on ourselves" Judy said.

"Fill me in" Bogo responded.

"Well, Nick received a call from our killer, he said if I don't turn myself into him then he'll kill her." Judy said.

Bogo looked down at her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Hopps?" Bogo said.

"Without a doubt chief" Judy replied.

Judy ran off to go change with Nick right behind her.

Bogo went up to his office and closed the door behind him.

He sat down at his desk and looked down at the package until a thought of something.

He closed the cooler and removed it from the box.

On the bottom of the box was a manila folder.

He took it out and opened it.

He pulled out a folded up peice of paper and a DVD.

The first thing he did was open the peice of paper.

'BOOM.' the letter read.

"Boom?" Bogo repeated.

Then he thought.

He walked out to Captain Brie's office.

He knocked.

"Enter" Brie said.

Bogo entered and Brie stood up.

"Carry on Captain. Where'd you find that package?" Bogo asked.

"Swinton said she found it on the hood of Z240."

Bogo's eye's went wide.

"Judy's cruiser." Bogo stated causing them both to jump up and run down the stairs to the lobby.

Meanwhile.

Nick and Judy were walking to the patrol car.

"So you sure you wanna do this Carrots?" Nick asked.

"I'll do anything for anyone Nick, you know that" Judy replied.

Nick walked up to the drivers side.

"Hopps!" Bogo yelled from the door.

Just he said that the car started.

Beep

Nick's mind went into slow motion as he jumped away as the car exploded into a fireball.

He jumped right onto Judy as all the shrapnel mean't for her went right into his back.

Half his body caught fire.

"Ahhh!"

"NICK!" Judy screamed as she rolled over attempting to smother the flames.

Bogo ran over with a fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over Nick putting him out.

Blood pooled from Nicks badly burned body.

"Nick?" Judy spoke quietly.

He had passed out.

She looked over at her cruiser which was Burning, all the other cars around it scorched and all the windows broken.

The tears began to fall.

"Nick..." Judy reiterated.

She hugged his burned body.

"I'm sorry Nick. This is all my fault" She stated heart broken.

"Judy" Bogo said softly.

Judy looked up at him.

"This isn't your fault, he would've come to help you either way."

"Ugh" Nick groaned.

"Nick!"

"Yeah carrots?"

She smiled and laughed with relief.

"Thank god you sly fox, you scared me to death"

"I'll be fine carrots" Nick replied.

Sirens started to echo through the early morning streets.

The fire trucks and ambulances echo'd all around.

"EMS is almost here Nick, hang in there."

A police car ripped into the parking lot with a fire truck behind them.

"Judy?" Bogo finally said.

Judy looked back it him pointing to her head.

She put her paw up to her head and wiped.

Blood was on her paw.

A firefighter ran up with an EMS kit and went to work on Nick.

"Officer i'm gonna need you to step back" the firefighter demanded.

Judy stood up and backed away.

She walked over to Bogo.

"Come here Hopps" Bogo finally said.

She pressed her head against Bogo's chest and let the tears flow.

"It's alright Hopps, Wilde's a tough Fox" Bogo said attempting to cheer her up.

"I'll put this mother fucker away. I swear chief" Judy let out.

"No Hopps" Bogo said.

"Chief?" Judy responded.

"I feel that this case may have to be sent up to the ZBI." Bogo stated.

"No chief" Judy replied with a serious look on her face.

"Hopps, this case is gonna get you killed, I'm not allowing you to continue it."

Meanwhile.

"DAMMIT!"

The Vixen jumped.

The rabbit walked over to her and punched her square across the face.

He then grabbed his saw.

"It's time bitch"

"No, please don't" the vixen replied.

The rabbit swung the saw and burried it into her skull killing her instantly.

He then began to saw away as brain matter attached itself to the saw and her head gradually split in half.

The rabbit grabbed her brain and ripped it out of her head.

Then he began to dismember her.

"You stupid bunny cop. I will get you. You'll see. I'll fucking rip your head off and mount it to my wall."


	9. Chapter 9: Attack on Hospital

Judy sat next to Nicks bed with her new bandage on her head.

"You okay carrots" Nick said.

"Pfft, am I okay? Your the one that was set on fire" Judy replied.

"I did it to save you though carrots" Nick replied with a smile making Judy feel horrible.

"Thank you Nick. You didn't have to do that." Judy replied.

"Yes I did carrots, without you this city would be grief striken. The city wouldn't care if I died" Nick stated.

"I'd care" Judy replied with her ears all droopy.

Nick looked over at her.

"You mean that carrots?" Nick replied stunned.

"Of course Nick, I consider you my best friend. Someone I can talk to when times get tough, someone who understands me and my crazy mind" Judy replied.

Nick now had his ears back as if he were in pain.

"Nick."

He looked at her as she climbed up onto his bed.

"You are by far the greatest friend i've ever had Nick. I don't know what i'd do if you died today." Judy said with her ears back.

Nick grabbed her paw.

"Nick?"

"Carrots, that means a lot to me. But i've wanted to say this ever since we finished that case together."

Judy payed close attention to what he was about to say.

"Judy, you are actually the best thing that's ever happened to me. Honestly I didn't really think much of it at the time but now I know what I want. Judy, I wanna be more than just your friend."

Judy's heart skipped a beat.

Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

A smile came across her face.

"I know what your getting at Nick. Honestly i'm torn. I don't know what I want. I'm a confused little bunny in the big city and I really don't know many people here" Judy said.

Nick smiled.

"So you'll think about it?" Nick asked.

Judy smiled cutely.

"Maybe" Judy replied cocking her head to the side.

"You are dark carrots" Nick stated with a smile.

She jumped off the bed and back to her chair.

Nick snickered.

"What?" Judy replied with a smile.

Bang, bang, bang.

Gunfire resonated down the hall.

Instinctively Judy jumped up with her pistol in hand to lock the door.

However when she reached the door it swung open hitting her knocking her back sending the gun flying to the other side of the room.

The bunny walked in with an AK47 assault rifle and grabbed Judy by the ears pulling her up.

Security came in as the Bunny pushed his AK into her back.

"GET OUT OR YOU'LL BE PICKING HER UP!"

Security complied closing the door behind them.

The rabbit looked at Judy.

"I've got you now cop."

Judy stepped back.

He pushed her down and pointed the AK47 at her.

Judy readied for her demise, she closed her eyes.

Bang, but no impact was made.

Then came a shuffle and the sound of an object hitting the wall.

She opened her eyes and Nick was tussling with the rabbit who was actually putting up a decent fight.

He tore at Nicks burnt flesh, Nick yipped in pain but buried his claws into the rabbits arm.

"Ah!"

The rabbit kicked Nick in the stomach.

Nick backed off.

The rabbit moved for his AK.

Nick noticed Judy's Glock to his right.

He lunged for it.

He grabbed it and pointed it at the rabbit who had a knife to Judy's neck.

Judy looked at Nick her ears draped over the other rabbits shoulders.

Nick kept the small weapon trained.

"Give it up Wilde, as a former criminal i'm sure you understand that once I slice her jugular, her neck will start pouring like a fountain."

Nick looked down his sights as Judy braced herself for the cut.

Instead.

Bang.

Judy flinched but felt to blood splatter.

She opened her eye's once more and turned around to see the rabbit dead on the floor blood poring from his gaping dome.

She looked back at Nick who was on the floor.

"Nick?"

Nick rolled over and looked at her.

She ran over to him.

She saw the bullet entry point in his gut.

"Nick. You took a bullet for me?" Judy asked.

"As I said carrots, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't know what i'd do without you." Nick said.

"Nick, I don't know what i'd do without you, whatever you do don't die on me" Judy replied.

"Come here you dumb fox."

She grabbed his gown and pulled herself in to kiss him.

She pressed her lips against his.

"My answer's yes you dumb fox" she mumbled while still kissing him.

He brought his other arm around to the back of her head.

Judy broke off.

"Nick we need to get this bandaged up" Judy said urgently.

"Perfect, we're in a hospital" Nick replied.

"Shut up, how do you find ways to smile in a shitty condition?" Judy retaliated.

"Optimism Judy, Optimism."

She ran to get the nurse.

She opened the door.

"The guy's dead, I need a nurse in here!"

Wolfard quickly entered and pushed the knife away from the rabbit.

A doctor stepped over the dead rabbit and over to Nick.

"Carrots, by the way. I was snickering at your feeble attempts to evade my good looks.

Judy blushed.

The doctor smiled.

"Alright Mister Wilde, we'll get you back up in no time." She said as she went back to work.

Judy went down to his level and grabbed his paw.

"I got you Nick".


	10. Chapter 10: Horrors End

Judy pulled into the parking lot of a supermarket in Happytown.

"Alright, your here, take me to your contact."

"Follow my lead" Keith replied getting out.

Both were in civilians, Judy wore her grey shirt and jeans.

Her gun was concealed under her shirt with her badge in her pocket.

She followed him being watched by ZBI agents.

As they entered the supermarket, many predators with few prey animals crowded the lanes.

Judy ignored the looks she got, she was used to operating in the hood.

Plus not she was backed up by an army of ZBI agents.

Keith led her straight to the back.

One of the staff recognized, him.

"Keith the managers been lookin for ya man." the shelf stocker said.

"Thanks bro" Keith replied.

The two went into the back and up a set of stairs to their left.

As soon as they were up stairs, Keith walked down the hall to the managers office.

He knocked on the open door.

"Keith!"

"Josh!"

"What up bro?" Keith said taking each others paws and bumping shoulders in that sort of brotherly greeting.

"Man I miss havin ya here man, everyone's just a sour puss now man." Josh said.

Then he noticed Judy.

"Hey I know you, Zootopias first ever bunny cop." Josh said.

'Shit, he recognized me' Judy thought.

"Don't worry, I have a lot of respect for cops, my son is a sheriff's deputy out in the Tri Burrows."

"Thank god, I thought I was made" Judy replied.

"I for one am sick of Dragon selling meth in my warehouse"

"Dragon?" Judy replied.

"Yeah, he's a badger that is using his job to sell meth and just sold a couple police badges, one to Keith here, and one to one of my cashiers, Linda" Josh said.

"Is he on right now?" Judy replied.

"Yeah, I got him operating a forklift." Josh replied.

Judy reached to her radio.

"All units, move in, your target is a badger goes by the alias of Dragon" Judy said into the mic.

"What exactly is going on here?" Josh asked.

"Those two badges that he sold are from two missing cops" Judy replied.

Josh reached for his phone.

He dialed.

Down the stairs the yelling began.

"ZBI! ZBI! GET ON THE GROUND!"

"Yeah, Nick? Could you send Linda up here? Thanks"

"Nick?" Judy asked.

"Yeah" Josh said confused.

"Sorry, that's actually my partners name, he's in the hospital, he got shot" Judy said.

"Sorry to hear that" Josh said.

Judy waited for Linda.

Soon enough a female otter walked in on her phone.

"Linda?" Josh said.

Linda saw Judy.

"Oh shit." Linda said.

Linda removed the badge from her pocket and handed it to Judy and left without saying a word.

A ZBI agent came up into the room with his raid jacket on.

"Dragon is in Custody" the agent said just before leaving.

Judy followed him out.

"Take him to ZPD" Judy said cliping her badge to her belt.

An hour later.

Judy watched him through the window.

The badger sat there looking extremely angry.

"So, where do we begin 'carrots'?"

Judy turned to see chief Bogo with a smile on his face.

"Did you just call me by Nicks nickname for me?" Judy asked confused.

Bogo looked at her.

"Oh christ, I make a joke and everyone takes it so damn seriously" Bogo said irritated.

"Chief? I think being a stone faced bull all the time tends to do that" Judy said.

"Point taken Hopps, but just cause i'm a stone faced bull all the time doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor" Bogo replied.

Judy chuckled.

"I'll handle this Hopps"

Bogo picked up the case and walked out before Judy could say anything.

Judy looked back.

The door opened and the badger looked angry as hell.

"I want my lawyer!"

"You'll get your lawyer 'Dragon'" Bogo replied hastily as he sat down.

Judy stood there dumbfounded as to why the chief was still in there.

"I only have a question as to the where abouts of my officers"

"I'm not talking" the badger replied.

"Well since you had possession of methamphetamine, had possession of the badges of my missing officers which you sold off to your co workers so now we got you for Felony possession, and conspiracy to kidnapping."

"Conspiracy to kidnapping? I didn't conspire to do anything those cops gave me their badges."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Those officers pulled up to me in their crown vic and just handed them to me and said there were people following them" Dragon said.

"Who?" Bogo asked.

"I don't know all I know is they left headed towards the Happytown Mall."

"Chief? We got a situation" Judy said over the PA"

Bogo got up and left.

He walked over to observations and stepped into the room.

"Chief I looked it up, there was a shooting at Happytown Mall Within the 3 days the two went missing, the two involved match the description of the two missing detectives."

"Go to mall security and look at the surveillance footage of incident." Bogo said as he looked at the badger.

"On it chief" Judy said as she walked out.

Hours later.

The rabbit kicked in a door in a small home in Happytown.

"ZPD! Come on out!" Judy yelled as she made entry as a SWAT team came in behind her.

Judy kept her M4 pointed down the cob web infested hallway.

She heard a thump from upstairs.

She turned and went up the stairs.

At the top she looked to her left and noticed the door was ajar.

"Left" Judy whispered.

She turned followed by an Armadillo SWAT officer.

They reached the door.

She nodded to the Armadillo who twisted the knob and entered coming face to face with a couple bloody Lions.

"Detectives?"

They nodded.

Judy reached for her radio.

"We found em chief"

 **THE END**

 **Thank you for reading, I might make a second cops story.**


End file.
